puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela
Angela is a Golden Retriever, just like her brothers, Willis and William. Her mother is named Millie, while her father's identity remains unknown. She is very sweet and a bit shy when meeting new friends or when she's in a large crowd. Childhood to Preteen Years When Angela was young, she and her brothers always explored and played games with each other. One day, her mom told her to look after her brothers, but Angela loses track of them during a game of hide-and-seek. It turns out that they grew tired of the game and chose to explore instead, leaving Angela behind to panic. Later on that day, neighbors come to tell her that her mom's gone missing, too, and the poor pup nearly has a panic attack. She immediately begins scouring the land for her brothers, pausing only to accept the help of a concerned Border Collie named Mitch. After months of searching and coming up empty, Angela finally puts the search on hold and goes back home to tie up some loose ends. Selling their old house and buying another just outside Pocketville in order to start over, Angela is overjoyed when Mitch moves in with her to keep her company. Over the years, their friendship only grows, to the point where Mitch develops secret feelings for the beautiful Golden Retriever. Early-to-Mid Teenage Years From thirteen to fourteen, Angela and Mitch open an out-of-home business where all pets going to or coming from Pocketville can buy food from them or rest in their front yard. Eventually, the business turns into a rest-stop café. From fifteen to sixteen, Angela realizes Mitch's feelings for her and regretfully informs him that she doesn't like him that way. Mitch doesn't take the news too well and leaves for a few hours. When he finally returns, Angela, who'd been looking everywhere for him, tells Mitch that she was worried something might have happened to him. He tells her that he just went into town and got in a fight with the Royal Guards. Late Teens to Early Adulthood From seventeen to eighteen, Angela and Mitch decide to add on a few floors and make their house an inn to go along with the café. Once construction's complete, the house always seems to be full of guests who keep Angela and Mitch on their toes. One stormy night, Angela, Mitch, and the guests find themselves unable to sleep. Having always been terrified of storms, the Retriever seeks comfort in her best friend, who is only too happy to help. That night, Angela confesses that she does ''like Mitch the way he liked her years ago, and Mitch tells her he still feels that way; however, in order to keep their businesses running smoothly, they agree to keep their feelings out of the workplace and save their relationship for weekends and lulls in customer activity. From eighteen to twenty-one, Angela and Mitch's businesses are more successful than they ever were before, and their private relationship flourishes. That is, until one fateful day when Mitch tells Angela he has to leave to search for a long-lost relative he thought had died when he was a pup. He's reluctant to leave his fiance, but Angela urges him to follow his heart. While he's away, she continues to manage the inn and cafe with help from some of the more generous guests. Mitch's journey starts out well, but swiftly takes a turn for the worse when he gets caught in a hurricane and dumped in the mountains. He spends the next several months doing his best to get back home. In his absence, Angela discovers she's pregnant with Mitch's puppies and gives to four beautiful children, two boys and two girls. Unable to keep both businesses going under the cirucmstances, she decides to close the inn for the time being and focus on running the cafe with the assistance of former guests who've offered their services full-time. When Mitch finally makes it home, he is overjoyed to find his fiancée doing well, as well as four little ones who have been eagerly awaiting the return of the father they've heard so much about. He and Angela are married two weeks later on a beautiful day in late spring. A few years pass, and one day, a now twenty-one-year-old Angela sets off to Pocketville in search of a few more employees to help her get the inn up and running again. She runs into Danny, who takes her to meet his friends, William and Willis. The three siblings finally reunite after so long in a whirlwind of happy shouts, kisses, and tears, and William tells Angela their story, how he and Willis were found in the wilderness and brought to stay and work at the castle. He also lets her know about Willis and Eve's relationship. After another two years, Angela notices her children starting to act out and swear all the time. At a loss, she suggests sending them to Bella's school, and Mitch agrees. Despite their foul mouths, it isn't long before both daughters are the top students in class. Angela's Near-Death Experience ' When Angela is in her mid-twenties, she attempts suicide after a long ordeal and realizing her sons don't love her. No one knows the true circumstances except her daughters, Mandy and Sandy, who accidentally witness the almost-tragic event. When questioned, they refuse to talk about it. Marcus and David only find out when their sisters call to tell them to come to the hospital. Love Interests *'Mitch' *'Antoine' After several months without word from Mitch while he's on his trip, Angela begins to worry that something might be wrong. A few days later, she receives a letter saying he never arrived at his destination or any of the rest stops in between and is assumed to be dead. Heartbroken, Angela distracts herself by putting all of her energy into her work and raising her children. That is, until the day she meets Antoine "Anthony" Conner, the current Pocketville grey wolf lifeguard. He becomes a close friend and confidant over the next months, and Angela finds herself falling for him. It isn't long after that that she gives birth to a golden half-wolf puppy named Thomas, and a grey half-wolf puppy named Lucia. Gallery Angela (William and Willis's sister).png RealAngela.png|What live action Angela would look like Category:Article list Category:Golden Retriever Category:Canine Category:Females Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters